Falling Stars
by Lady Island Rose
Summary: As the third year at the DWMA rolls around, our goofy gang are racing the clock, and an enemy? The finale of the P.I. trilogy.
1. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own she (yet to be revealed with a name), Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, and Jamie Elliot.**

**Here's the last one! 20 chapters long, with more action and comedy. I give you "Falling Stars." **

# # # #

**1. What Goes Up, Must Come Down**

"Every star must fall."

Shadows flickered in the candle lit room, as a blotted out figure smiled sinisterly. As clichéd as it is, this villain or villainess sat in front of a marble chess set, twirling the pawns with spindly, ringed fingers, like some kind of sick human spider.

The one particular pawn it was twirling, had blue spiky hair painted on its head. Finally, the long fingers knocked the black piece over with a soft flick, and the resounding _clack _of marble against marble reverberated through the area.

# # # #

"THIRD YEARS THIRD YEARS YAHOO!"

The boisterous Black Star was on his way to the DWMA, his quiet partner the camellia Tsubaki trailing very amused behind him. Over summer, Black Star had gotten taller, his spikes softer, and his baby-ish face had leaned out, the cheeks sharper. His voice had even gotten a little deeper, and Tsubaki slowly found herself blushing whenever he flash that 1000 watt smile that always hung on his face.

As the two reached the fountain, they were greeted by the familiar faces of their group. Soul had grown a few inches too, red eyes shining, in a black jacket and orange shirt and black jeans. Raissa was still as short as ever, but her hair was longer, weighing the curls down.

Jamie no longer looked like a rainbow, in fact, her hair had somewhat gone on the reverse, the black over powering the white. Instead of her old garb, she was in a black tank with a piano tie from Hot Topic, in matching cargo shorts and black and white striped flip flops. She'd gotten a little taller too, but not enough to surpass Kid, who looked all the same as he had before.

Maka traded pig tails for a ponytail, Crona was wearing a purple shirt and black pants, Hiro had shaggier blond hair and was a lot more athletic than he used to be.

Amazing what three months could do, huh?

"Can you believe its been three months already!" Raissa groaned, head tilted to the side in summer memories long since past. "Yeah, but at least now we can all be here together again." Tsubaki said sweetly, and the group smiled. "Although, we saw each other only like. . . Two weeks ago." Jamie commented and Kid shivered, "We are NEVER going to that pizzeria again."

Black Star scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea! Me, being the God I am, kind of went a little over board." Everybody else gave him a "no duh" look, and as the bell rang, class Crescent Moon went back to their teacher.

Black Star started after, but flinched, a sudden pain erupting in his head, as if it'd been smacked. He ignored it, thinking some thought about Gods being able to handle headaches without Advil, and walked up the stone steps to Professor Stein's class.

# # # #

**Short I know, but the other chapters will be longer! This was an introductory :D and I released it early, just for you. Chapter 2 comes out tomorrow or Thursday, depending on how long it takes me to make it long. **

**Review please? :D **


	2. Three Times The Charm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own she (yet to be revealed with a name), Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**I do not own Bleach either. **

# # # #

**2. Three Times The Charm**

"I'd like to introduce a new student."

_Déjà vu. _Kid thought, tapping a pen to his chin, "Three new girls in three years? Third times the charm I guess. . . Why couldn't it be eight?" Jamie laughed beside him, "Oh Kiddo, you are so overdramatic, just relax."

"My name is Anne Blake, nice to meet you."

Jamie and Kid turned their attention to the super short, robust Anne Blake. She had to be around their age, fifteen or sixteen, with cunning silver eyes and cropped black hair. She kind of had the haircut style of Shinji from Bleach.

"I hope we can get to know each other." she said sweetly, striding confidently to an empty seat at the other end of the room. Stein twisted his screw, and then went off about the dissection of book this time (the group believed he was running out of ideas). The goofy group didn't take any heed of the new girl.

"We have enough new blood." Ragnarok squeaked, shaking a fist in Raissa's face. "You consider me old blood?" Jamie's eyes sparkled in happiness, "Yes! I have conformed!. . . Wait a second. . . AH!" Jamie clutched her head, "Conformity!" Black Star blinked a few times at the strange girl and stated bluntly, "You freak out about conformity the same as Kid does with symmetry."

Everybody was in awe at Black Star's rather insightful comment.

Jamie, however, was paper-sheet white, slowly turning her head. Her face looked like a stick figure doodle, "I've conformed into Kiddo!" Kid smiled, "Now we can be perfectly symmetrical together, isn't that great?!" Jamie's head hit the desk in front of her with a mighty _thump. _"Terrific."

The rest of the group scratched their heads simultaneously, "I think Kid's missing the point."

"Alright _class_." Stein interrupted, glaring pointedly at the mess of kids chatting, "Let's continue." Getting the hint, Jamie lifted her head, and everybody turned forward.

# # # #

**Jamie's POV**

"You're Jamie Elliot aren't you?"

Aforementioned Kid-Girl-Conformist, me, turned to the silky, spidery (can a voice sound spidery?) voice of the new girl in our crazy school of DWMA, Anne Blake. Geez, her name sounded like some clichéd supermodel or actress or something, it really got on my nerves already and I hadn't even said two words to her.

"Yeah! That's me, the one and the same. What can I do you for?" Anne rose an eyebrow, taking a step back. Come on, if I floated that way would I really hit on her? I mean I was friends with Tsubaki for crying out loud!

Moving on.

"What can I do for you." I revised, and Anne breathed a rather annoying sigh of relief. "Oh I just need help getting around the place, so I don't get lost like I did today."

"You got lost?"

"I was a whole forty seconds late! Can you believe that?"

_She isn't for real_. I had sighed, eyebrow twitching. "I can barely understand how you live with yourself."

"I know right!"

I tried so hard not to scratch the back of my head, the temptation was so great! "Well, do you need to be anywhere right now or?" Anne nodded, "Lord Death wanted to see me in the Death Room. I don't know where it is." I nodded slowly back and walked towards the large red door that said Death Room, "Here."

"Thanks!" she chirped, trotting down the guillotine lane and into Lord Death's small cobblestone office type thing. I let the door fall out of my fingers, and it sucked shut back into its place.

# # # #

The candle lit room again, the same woman in the chair again. She leaned forward, long, white spindly curls hanging in the flickering yellow glow. Once again, the pawn with the electric blue haired was being twirling in her fingers. "Arrogant idiot, just like his father." a crude and rather sinister snicker permeated to small room.

"I will finish wiping off the Star Clan. If it's the last thing I do."

# # # #

**This lady has got some gall thinking she can take the great Black Star huh? :D **

**Review please!**


	3. ThreeStar Meister Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own she (yet to be revealed with a name), Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**Sorry these three are late ^^, I got really busy.**

**I will be releasing all three chapters at separate hours. **

# # # #

**3. Three-Star Meister Mission**

The first day of third year had hit lunch time, and Jamie, Raissa, and the rest of the gang were all around their usual spot. The white marble fountain in the courtyard garbled and bubbled as water spilled out the top. "So I ask her how she could possible live with herself, and she said, 'I know right?'"

Jamie had just finished weaving her tale of the OCD Anne Blake, an even worse version of Kid. Crona murmured, "I don't think I would have been able to handle that, Jamie." Jamie smiled as nice as possible and said, "Crona hun, you don't seem to know how to handle anything."

"Point."

Raissa took a bit of a Colby Jack and Turkey sandwich, as Soul went on a little rant about how cool the year was going to be. "I'll be the best Death Scythe ever. The coolest." Raissa just rolled her eyes, she'd let the boy think what he wanted and burst his bubble later.

"Would meisters Hiro, Jamie, Maka, Black Star, and Crona come with their weapons to the Death Room. That is all."

The sudden boom of Lord Death's voice over the intercom in the courtyard scared Raissa, sending her sandwich flying and scattering all over the others, "Sorry." she mumbled embarrassed-like, cheeks turning pink, "I'm scared easy."

Soul stared in disbelief.

After wiping all of themselves clean of mayo and dill pickle remains, the gang all headed towards the Death Room, all surprised and worrying, what would Lord Death possibly want the first day of school? They hadn't destroyed anything just yet. . .

"Ah, there you guys are! How ya doin!" Apparently, before they all knew it, they had made it to Lord Death's cobblestone pavilion. "We are all very good!" Maka piped in her usual cheery demeanor, "What did you call us here for?"

"Simple, I have a very special mission for you all, a mission best handled by three-star meisters, but since they all already graduated, I decided you guys would be the best for the job."

Everyone exchanged looks of excitement, confusion, honor, and fear. A three-star meister mission? For all of them? One would think that he'd only pick a few pairs, and not the whole group. "What brought this on, Father?" Kid questioned, Liz and Patti slack-jawed and gaping at the news still just behind him.

"A very powerful Kishin egg and witch have made their home in Death City, and they hit quite close to home for a few of you." Lord Death responded seriously, his voice sullen, "I chose all of you for this task because I have trust in your abilities, and none of you as separate pairs can do this alone."

Once again, they all exchanged looks, _This is definitely some very serious goings-on. _Jamie thought. Even Black Star's face showed a level of seriousness he'd just managed to attain.

"Do you all accept?"

"Yes Lord Death!"

Kid stepped forward and grabbed a file that had been in his Father's extremely giant white hands, and everybody left the Death Room. An eerie feeling over took each of them, was something deeper going on?

# # # #

Back in the still pitch black room, the long, bony fingers picked up each of the remaining pawns but the blue haired one, and began to draw. One with ashy blond pig tails, another with white spikes, one with curly light blond hair, two with black and white stripes, two caramel colored ones, a short blond one, and one with pink hair and a white stripe on its back.

They were all set next to the blue-haired pawn on the board, in front of pawns painted with a white skull mask, grey hair with a screw, red long hair, purple curly hair, black dreads, and a question mark on the last. The disembodied smile flickered into life again, teeth pointed, some rotted and black.

"All of the pieces are in place, now the real game can begin." the creepy laugh echoed around the room once more, and the mystery woman finished with a cold, "Who says only the Star Clan needs to be annihilated anyway?"

# # # #

**DUN DUN DUN! More next chap :D**


	4. Starting The Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own she (yet to be revealed with a name), Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**Well darn it! I go to post the other two chapters, and my internet shuts down! Isn't that stupid? Well, I have prewritten way more than three while I've waited, so they should now be on a steady flow. Thanks for sticking around, the woman should be introduced soon, and the cliffhangers will try to be ceased! **

**Oh and in your reviews, I would like you to tell me exactly how many chapters you would like me to release today! Between the numbers 1-5 please. I may have prewritten a lot but I don't want to overload you all ^.^**

**Sorry for babbling, enjoy!**

# # # #

**4. Starting The Search**

"A witch and a kishin egg?" Maka thought aloud, "In Death City? They must not be very smart. . ." Raissa nodded, "Either that or they are mind-numbingly strong and none of us stand a chance." Crona agreed enthusiastically, "We are all doomed." Ragnarok then popped out and insisted on beating Crona sharply on the head, "Your such a downer! Show some guts! It'll rock!"

The gang was, once again, out by the fountain enjoying the rest of their lunch hour. Raissa had to share Jamie's peanut butter, honey, and banana sandwich. "It's less likely that it will fall apart when you chuck it into the air in jolt of fear." Jamie smiled brightly, and Raissa scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "Thank you."

"Now what are we going to do, what's out plan of attack?" Mark drawled bored-like, "We don't even know where to look, and even then the witch is probably using Soul protect." Kid nodded in agreement, "Medusa did that when we first encountered her." Jamie rose an eyebrow, "Medusa?"

Soul shivered, and Crona sobbed shortly. "Long story short," Liz spared the explanations from anyone else, "She tried to awake a kishin, hurt a bunch of us, and died at the hands of Professor Stein." Jamie and Raissa nodded very slowly, "Well thank goodness we never met her." Raissa murmured, taking a bite into the sandwich, and glancing worriedly at Soul.

"Moving on, we need to focus on the threat occurring right now." Kid interrupted everybody's solemn silence, "A kishin egg and a witch. Where would we start searching?" Jamie took that chance to input her opinion, "Well, Anne just got here. Then we were assigned this mission the same day, I am thinking she's as good a person as any to start."

Black Star sighed, "Well, then our group will get one person bigger won't it?" Tsubaki grimaced briefly before smiling again, "Well, who's going to invite her over?" she asked all-to-sweetly. Making it perfectly apparent that she would have nothing to do with it. Everyone turned their head simultaneously towards Jamie, happily finishing off her peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"What's everybody staring at?" she questioned, cleaning off all of her fingers of peanut buttery globs and fruit goo.

Then it hit her, and instantly, she was using her arms as an X in front of her. "No way!" she blurted. "But she talked to you, not any of us." Maka put in, "It would be weird if anyone else did it." Tsubaki finished, and Maka nodded along with her. Jamie's eyes narrowed, _Those two are _**so **_secretly evil. _

"Still not doing it!"

Black Star folded his arms, his head down, "Apprentice, I am ashamed. I thought you, of all people, would be to handle this challenge." Looking up seriously, lightening struck from no where and a black backdrop surrounded him, "Maybe I shouldn't train you anymore."

"Alright." Jamie deadpanned.

"That was supposed to inspire you!"

"It inspired me to stop buying migraine medication, does that count?"

Kid sighed and walked next to Jamie, slinging his arm over her shoulder, "Come now Jamie, we're your friends! Won't you do it for us?" Jamie's cheeks were red, "Well fine if you put it that way. . ." Mark snickered, interrupting Jamie, "You mean if Kid put it that way?"

"Nutcracker!"

Mark was doubled over on the ground, as Jamie turned on her heel to look for Anne.

# # # #

**Okay so, this might be a little AU. I didn't follow the anime or manga plot because of this little twist here. Medusa was killed by Stein in this one, simply because of the witch and kishin I wanted to introduce. Hope you like it!**

**Review please, and tell me how many chapters between 1-5 you want posted today! **


	5. Cover Blowing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own she (yet to be revealed with a name), Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**This is going to be through Jamie's eyes for the first part ^.^ I love writing through her, she's so fun!**

# # # #

**5. Cover Blowing**

**Jamie's POV**

I couldn't believe that Kid and the others bailed me out to go get Anne. My face was still red, and I was rambling aimlessly at first trying to calm down. Darn that Kid! After awhile, I finally realized that I wouldn't calm down for a long time and just went to go search for Anne. I tried every symmetrical place possible, but she wasn't in any of them.

"She's gotta be somewhere. If she's an OCD freak like Kid, it has to be somewhere symmetrical. . ." Looking around, I finally just decided I'd hide away from my friends in class until the bell ring, but as my luck would have it I walked in and she was there. "Hey Jamie!" she chirped, throwing on a Cheshire grin that made me want to run home and burn all copies of Alice in Wonderland, "What're you doing here?"

"Well uh, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for class to start!"

I scratched the back of my head and tried not to wipe the sweat off of my forehead or grimace, "Have you been waiting all lunch?" Anne nodded, and I coughed into my fist, "That's like. . . Forty five minutes of just sitting here." Anne nodded again, and then faced forward, as if class was already in session.

"Uh Anne? Would you like to join my friends and I for the rest of lunch?"

"Nah."

I blinked in surprise at the instant decline, "No?" Anne turned to me, silver eyes cat-like, "Yeah, I need to be here for class." I just continued to stare at her, unsure of how to get her to come without making myself look suspicious. I sighed in defeat, knowing the only thing I could do was the thing that everybody would make me do.

Sit with her.

"I'll join you then!" I pretended to sound excited, climbing up the stairs and sitting next to her on the rows and rows of desks. "Now um. . . What are we. . ."

"Silence, class has started."

Stein's voice floated around the room, I whirled around to the clock. There was still plenty of time! I looked all around, and there was no Stein there. I turned to Anne who had this huge smile on her face, "I can do impressions! How cool is that!" I had to admit, that was pretty cool. "Not bad, who else can you do?" Anne tapped her chin, "Just the one, he's the only one I've talked to enough!"

I nodded, "I see. Well, that's cool. Anything else you can do?" Anne rose a thin charcoal colored eyebrow, "What do you mean anything else I can do?" I shrugged, "I meant talents, like maybe standing on your head or emitting madness. . ."

"What was that last one?"

"Anything else you can do?" I ignored the question, but my cover was blowing pretty quickly, I was losing my grip, as if I were slowly falling.

_Crack!_

Suddenly, I was laying on the ground, I felt lightheaded and black dots floated in front of my vision. "Jamie! Oh no! I need to get Professor Stein!" Anne's voice was distant and muffled and extremely loud at the same time, and as I passed out, I swear I could see a chess board, a ebony pawn with black and white painted hair had a chip in its head.

# # # #

The candle's in the dark room were starting to lose their light. The wick was running out, and the wax was slipping and sliding everywhere, re-hardening down the legs of chairs. The chess board's positions were changed, the blue haired black piece being one space forward, and the black and white feminine looking pawn was cracked at the top, next to a white pawn with black hair and silver eyes.

"You almost blew your cover, Anne."

"I'm sorry Mistress Fiyo."

Long white hair that was dull and peppered with dirt showed in the dim light, along with the creepy pointed toothed smile again. "I suggest you don't let it happen again, I can't kill the pawn's just as the game begins."

"Yes Mistress Fiyo."

Fiyo gingerly lifted up the black pawn again and put it back in line, same with the white piece. "You will spend next lunch with them." Anne, just behind her, stiffened, "But I'll be late for class again. . ."

"You will deal with it."

The cold tone of the voice sent shivers up even Anne's spine, "Yes Mistress Fiyo." Anne turned and left the old woman, shutting the door of the black room behind her.

# # # #

**There, now you have a name! What's she want, who is she, and yada yada yada? You'll find out ^.^ **


	6. Pow Wow At Nurse's Office

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**I decided that from now till the end, there will be pieces of everyone's point of views :D even Canon, I hope I'll be able to portray them accurately.**

**Sorry for the late updates! I am sooo busy now! Who knew getting to be in the second year of high school would be so freaking taxing and the school year hasn't even started yet? I'm trying I swear! I will get in one chapter everyday if possible!**

**Warning: Mark has some-what of a mouth in the second POV. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

# # # #

**6. Pow Wow At Nurse's Office**

**Kid's POV**

There was definitely something wrong.

"Jamie's taking far too long." I commented, sitting in between Patti and Liz, "I think we need to go look for her." Patti smiled widely and insisted on tapping me on the head, "Its so cute that your worried Kid, but I am sure that Jamie is just fine!" Liz nodded in agreement, "Maybe laughing her butt off at Anne's OCDness like she did with you too."

Mark snickered, "I remember that. You screamed and fell on your knees and Jamie laughed so hard she needed to use her asthma inhaler." Liz and Patti nodded in mild amusement, and I thought to myself, _Jamie has asthma?_

Back to the more serious side of things, I took a stand anyway and went to turn around just as Professor Stein walked up, a solemn expression on his face. "You guys should know that Jamie has been rushed to the nurse's office." I jolted to my feet, feeling my heart beat speed along painfully with worry, "What! Why?"

"She took a hard blow to the head, Anne came rushing in to the Death Room to tell us."

I could feel everybody's soul alter, almost as if they were tensing up, at the mention of Anne. _There is no way she isn't the one who did it. _I felt angry, as if someone had forgotten to turn the end of the toilet paper into a triangle.

"Can we go see her?" Mark asked, showing more emotion than he ever has beyond the usual smirk and "Che" comments he made. Maka, Soul, Crona, Hiro, Raissa, Ragnarok, Liz, and Patti all awaited his answer eagerly, I just pushed past him. "I am going to see her with or without your permission."

Everybody got up and followed me, and I could practically see Stein's amused smirk as the lighter caught and the scent of burning nicotine permeated the air, "I figured you were going to say that."

# # # #

**Mark's POV**

Crap Jamie! Why are you always so careless?

That's what I thought as I stormed the DWMA halls, heading blindly to the nurse's office.

"Mark, this way."

Kid's calm voice interrupted my spectrum of panic long enough to send me reeling in the right direction. We went through a oak door into a room filled with white sheeted cots. Next to the large window at the end on one of the beds was Jamie, connected to an IV and her head all bandaged up.

"Someone tell me why she looks like hell!" I demanded, my emotions getting the better of me. Jamie and I had gone through orphanage together, and seeing her banged up got me stuck in some very unpleasant memories. "I told you she took a hard blow to the head." Stein said, suddenly appearing behind the gang, "I have no idea what caused it, it certainly wasn't the product of a Maka Chop, and Anne didn't have any books on her."

"It had to be Anne! She was the only one in the room with her!"

"We can't assume such things, we need the proof."

I groaned in frustration, and threw myself down in one of the chairs next to Jamie's bed. Kid sat in the chair next to the head of the bed and timidly lifted one of Jamie's hands in his own, golden eyes downcast in worry.

Maka, Soul, Crona, Ragnarok, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti all gathered round as well. Much to the protest of a portly nurse with fake blond hair. "She needs to rest dears, visitors aren't exactly allowed. . ."

She slowly trailed to a stop as simultaneously, we all turned to glare pointedly at her. "We aren't leaving!" squealed Ragnarok from Crona's back. The nurse sighed in defeat, and trudged back to her desk. "What was she thinking? Crazy chick. . ." Soul semi-mumbled, Maka nodded forlornly, "Can't turn our back on her for a second can we?"

Patti sighed and got up, "I'm gonna go get Mr. Wiggles for her, and maybe even Marlin." The small cropped blond hair pushed up from her seat and strode out the door to collect the plush penguin and the equally fluffy giraffe, brushing past none other than Anne.

"Is she alright?" she asked oh-so-innocently. I tensed, and noticed that Kid did too, a quick flash of azure flecked his amber eyes for an instant. "We don't know, she hasn't woken up yet." Anne nodded slowly and sat right next to me, "If you don't mind, I'm going to wait with you guys."

_Oh I mind, get the heck out. _

"Sure." I grumbled, "Be our guest." Damn me for being so cordial!

We all waited in silence for Jamie to wake up.

# # # #


	7. Domino Effect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**Warning: Mark's mouth emerges again.**

# # # #

**7. Domino Effects**

When Jamie stirred, everyone stirred.

They'd all fallen asleep, Patti leaning on Liz, Black Star laying in Tsubaki's lap with his mouth hanging open and a dribble of drool going up and down with each inhale and exhale, Crona was curled up in a ball, Maka was hugging a book, and Soul and Raissa were subconsciously leaning together. Kid was slumped elegantly in his chair, managing to remain symmetrical in his sleep. Mark though, was simply leaning back, nothing exciting about that.

But as soon as Jamie's strange eyes flicked open, the chain reaction that ensued was not only instant, but comical to say the very least. Kid jolted up and hit the IV, Black Star and Tsubaki knocked heads, Patti jerked up and Liz fell off her chair, Crona uncurled himself so quickly that his feet kicked Maka's chair over, causing her to wake up and Maka Chop Soul in the head, causing Soul to yelp in Raissa's ear.

Aforementioned French girl got so frightened that her limbs flew everywhere, hitting Mark dead in the nose. A sharp _crack! _emanated from the then irritable green-shotgun, and he rubbed at his now bleeding face.

Jamie sat with a very dumbfounded expression. _My friends are idiots._ she concluded, as they all collected themselves and rubbed at their newly made injuries. "Glad to see you are awake." she teased, giggling hysterically. "We're glad to see that _you _are." Mark drawled, then, getting angry he waved his hands in sweeping gestures of obvious displeasure, "You are an idiot! You should have called for back up!"

Jamie cocked her head to the side like a dog would, "Huh? What're you talking about?" Mark's temples throbbed, "I'm talking about Anne blind siding you in the classroom! You should have called for back up or something!" Jamie just continued to blink, thoroughly confused.

Mark grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Damn it Elliot! Stop playing around!"

Jamie's temple veins came puffing into view, as she Nutcracker-ed Mark back into his seat, "Don't give me SBS, stupid hedgehog! I don't even know what you are talking about! The last thing I remember is that I was going to go _find _Anne!" Everybody's expressions, that had been ranging from mild amusement to worry during the exchange at first, all, once again, domino effected into one big collection of seriousness.

"She did it on purpose." Kid growled, that soft blue momentarily flitting through his eyes again. Jamie looked to her dear friend with concern, "Little Death," she semi-squeaked/shook, "W-w-what's going on." Black Star answered for the shinigami-boy, deadpanning with, "Anne attacked you."

"What? When!"

"You were sent to look for her to gather clues for our mission, and she must have knocked you out because she accidentally gave away to much information." Maka said softly, and Patti then piped up, "But I got you Mr. Wiggles and Marlin!"

Jamie looked down to the plush giraffe and penguin at her sides and squished them in her arms, "Thanks Pat." Patti smiled brightly, then all of the sudden, something dawned on her. "Wasn't Anne sitting next to you Mark? She wanted to talk to Jamie too right?" Mark looked to his side, even though it was obvious that she was not there, which was good considering that they were bashing her not twenty seconds ago.

"I wonder where she went?" Liz asked aloud, and Kid practically growled, "More signs of her guilty conscious." Jamie giggled once again, "Calm yourself Kiddo, we are still not one hundred percent sure that Anne is the one who knocked me out."

Everyone glared at her simultaneously and said, "You can't be serious."

Jamie rose her hands in a half hearted surrender, "Hey! I am totally blank, someone could have shown up beforehand or hit me upside the head and made it look like Anne did it."

"All I am trying to say is that we can't afford to jump to any sort of conclusion, this isn't a game."

Everyone was rather distraught and worried, unsure of what to do next.

# # # #

**Never fear, two chapters are here! This one and the next :D you're very welcome. **

**Review please?**


	8. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

# # # #

**8. Revenge**

**Black Star's POV**

I couldn't believe that after all of these years that she was back. I didn't _want _to believe it.

Well, since the mortals reading this probably have no idea what I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, am talking about, let me clear it up for you as simply as I can.

When I was younger and naïve, a young God unaware of his godliness, my entire family was slaughtered by a witch. The great Star Clan, my family of assassins, were the most feared and respected of all the assassin clans. We were merciless, cold, swift, and silent. However we only killed those who were doing wrong, only took the jobs that were morally right.

They were all heroes.

If I remember correctly, considering I was about two at the time, a strange girl came in and begged us to kill her mother. She was soaking wet with rain from having traveled all the way from the main village to my families small private lot, and she had have been the age I am now (sixteen. Though I don't really pay attention, I am a God after all.)

So they took the girl's word, did some surveillance, and went in for the kill. Unfortunately, they were booby trapped, and instantly obliterated, leaving me the sole heir to the family name.

I'm trying as hard as I possibly can, to be the Immortal Hero that my family had set up the standards for. To be the great Star Clan's proudest leader yet, and it looked like I'd finally get the chance to make my statement. To take the name, to establish the clan once again!

To get revenge.

Mistress Fiyo, I'm coming for you! Prepare for the Great Black Star to take you down once and for all!

# # # #

**Black Star's arrogant nature is fun to write :D he's got a strong heart though, and he's talented. I like him he's got spunk, he'd the best older brother!**

**Hmmm. . . **

**;D Review please!**


	9. Quiet Camellia, Huh?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

# # # #

**9. Quiet Camellia, Huh?**

**Tsubaki's POV**

While Jamie was recovering from her blow to the head, I noticed Black Star acting a little funny. If I didn't know him any better, I would say he was afraid. Whoever this witch was, and the Kishin egg that might be prowling around the halls of our DWMA, *cough* Anne *cough* was as well, they seem to be bothering him. I'm getting worried.

Needless to say of course.

I may have been partners with Black Star going on three years, but I still don't know him as well as I would like too. I know that his entire family was killed when he was younger, but whoever was response for it was yet to be named. I used to think that was because Black Star was too young to remember, but now I'm not to sure about that.

"Black Star," I started, trying to make my quiet voice at least somewhat imposing, "There is something about all of this that bugs you, what is it?" as scary as it was to be practically demanding information from Black Star, who believe it or not could be actually _scary_ at times, I actually managed to keep the shake from my voice and the blush from my cheeks.

Black Star actually turned to me, the hallway we were occupying was relatively empty, but even then his loud voice was brought down to a whisper. "Yeah, Tsubaki, this mission is very serious." but then his 1000 watt smile flashed across his face, "But its nothing the glorious Black Star can't handle, worry not Tsubaki, we'll be fine!"

The only response I could muster from that was, "Glorious huh? That's a new adjective. . ." Black Star just continued to smile like the extremely weird man he is, and continued towards the nurses office with a box of specially made lime Pocky (Jamie's favorite candy according to Kid)

Before Black Star could open the door, however, I spoke up again. "Black Star, I'm being serious, what's wrong? Why do you seem so wrapped up in thought lately?" Black Star's hand stilled on the door, and I felt a little bad, I could have crossed some sort of line. Instead, I saw a small smile, his hair covering his eyes in a dark shadow, "Quiet camellia, huh? I beg to differ."

"Black Star, I. . ."

"Save it, its okay. I can understand why your so curious. I haven't really been my godly self as of late." the blue haired boy pushed away from the door and walked over to me, looking me in the eyes, black into blue. "I think, no, am absolutely positive, that the woman who murdered my entire family is here. That's why Lord Death called all of us, that's why he said it would be close to us. He doesn't want me to do what I do."

I must have looked confused because he elaborated, "He doesn't want me to do anything stupid." I nodded slowly, "Well it does hit a little close to home for you, I can understand where his head is." Black Star nodded, "I know, but no matter what Lord Death does, I will put an end to Mistress Fiyo."

"Blac. . ."

Once again, I was interrupted by Black Star going into the nurses office with the Pocky, "HEY JAMIE!" I could hear his words in the hall, "FEEL BETTER APPRENTICE! WE HAVE MUCH GODS WORK TO DO!"

# # # #

**Hope you are not getting whip lash from all of the alternating POV's! :D it just helps the story in my eyes. **


	10. Burning Fuse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**Warning: Cursing. (I know its T, but just in case it offends people, I am warning you now.)**

# # # #

**10. Burning Fuse**

"You're free to go."

"YES!"

Jamie Elliot fist pumped as she was given a sheet of paper that marked her release from the nurse's office, turns out her head wound was a lot more serious than it appeared and rest was needed. Now that was over, and Jamie couldn't have been happier. "Mark! I want my box of lime Pocky!"

"You ate it all."

"What! I wanted a celebratory snack. . ." Jamie pouted, arms crossed and bottom lip sticking out. Mark rolled his eyes and punched Jamie in the shoulder lightly, "I'll go get you some more, calm down. Now remember, Kid wanted you to go talk to him and his dad so that they can go through your amnesia and see what happened that day, alright?"

"Yes Father." Jamie droned, smiling in amusement at her own antics. Mark rolled his eyes again and took off in a different direction without another word. "Gee, just leave an amnesiac to walk alone in the halls of the place somebody bashed her head in, way to go Mark!" she called after him, hearing his scoff and mumble as he turned the corner out of sight.

Jamie then headed her own way, and opened the ruby red door that marked the location of Lord Death's own "office" so to speak. She strolled down the guillotine's like they were nothing at all, and soon started hearing voices. "Oh Kiddo, no need to be so upset, Anne didn't kill Jamie, ya know?"

"I'm still PISSED OFF."

_Wow, Kiddo? He sounds pretty well. . . Pissed off. _Jamie thought, hiding behind one of the crimson pillars, eavesdropping on the conversation. "Kiddo, you are gonna need to calm down, if you activate the sanzu lines in a fit of rage, there's a chance that Jamie _will _get hurt again, and it won't be because of Anne."

Deciding she couldn't take the line of the father-son talking any longer, Jamie finished striding up the hall and onto the circle of rock where the giant Lord Death and the very frazzled Kid stood. "Heyo Jammy!" Lord Death piped, greeting his son's girlfriend much more informally then before, "Ready for the spell?"

The eager Elliot bobbed her black and white haired head, "Si! El Capitan!" Lord Death's eyes slit in amusement as he placed his giant waffle hands over Jamie and chanted some strange words. "Ziggly zee, ziggly zore! Jamie's memories, be gone no more!" and with a feeling almost like she got whacked in the back of the head again, Jamie grumbled, "Is that really the spell?"

"Nope! I just think making up words is more entertaining, don'tchu?"

Jamie smiled through the pain as she rubbed the back of her head, "I guess, and that gives me an idea, but I now remember what happened, so let's finish this." Kid, still not having said a word since Jamie walked up, awaited excitedly.

"I didn't see who did it, I heard Anne saying she was going to go get Stein, who's voice she mimicked perfectly earlier by the way, and then I blacked out." Jamie was tapping her chin in a very serious thinking manner the whole time, and stopped after she'd finished her explanation. "So there really is no proof that Anne was the one that hurt you. . ." Kid finally drawled, looking perplexed, golden eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Nope Little Death, looks like we are back to square one."

"Sadly, Jammy, there is no time for that."

Jamie turned to Lord Death, who's usual kooky demeanor was broken by a very serious look on his face, "The witch behind this and the kishin egg have been steadily collecting human souls, at first there was nothing, but since you have been in the nurse's office, its gone from five, to ten, to thirty."

"Boy, that escalated quickly." Jamie muttered, shuffling her feet, and then Kid finished with, "So my guess is, we now have a time frame to catching the witch and kishin?"

Lord Death nodded slowly.

"Well damn." Jamie grunted.

# # # #

"II N'EST PAS POSSIBLE" _It can't be! _Raissa ranted in French, after Jamie and Kid reported the news of their deadline to the group. "A week? How the hell are we supposed to get them by then!" Mark ranted as well, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Soul slouched a bit, "A week isn't cool."

Suspiciously, Black Star and Tsubaki were no where to be found, so the remaining folks, Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok all were either worried, contemplating, or ferociously angry and throwing a little chibi type fit.

"Come on guys, we can do this!. . . We _can _do this right?" Jamie semi-panicked, locking eyes with anyone who would look at her. "We _can _do this, because we've done it before." Kid stated firmly, and everyone nodded slowly, their spirits lifting.

The fuse was burning then.

# # # #

**Yeah, I know, cliffhanger. Please do not eat my face! I'm trying to make this as awesome as possible, while trying to not make it extremely stupid long. **

**Review please!**


	11. Glorified Stalking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**Just to clarify, they still have a week to catch the kishin and witch, the events below happen on the same day as chapter 10!**

**Sorry its late! I just started the 10****th**** grade ^^; Plus, it took a really long time to write anyways! (Me with the excuses, sheesh.) ^^;**

# # # #

**11. Glorified Stalking**

Black Star was striding out towards the fountain where the others would surely be, at the end of the first week of school. Tsubaki was plodding nervously behind him. After the through and long conversation of the plans and other such things, with purpose, Black Star was seeking out his very much trusted apprentice to help him out.

"JAMIE!" the blue haired man bellowed, and aforementioned shinigami-queen-to-be turned to the sound of his boisterous world-shattering voice and screamed back at him, "WHAT!"

"I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

"OKAY, FINE! BE UP IN A SEC!"

Once they were done hollering at each other, Jamie gave Kid a peck on the cheek and flounced up the stairs, landing promptly and with a soft bounce just in front of Black Star. "What's up BS?" she asked, paused, laughed, and then tilted her head in the side seriously.

"I need you to help me track the witch down. . ."

"Uh, earth to God Black Star? We are all working on tracking those dudes down. . ."

"She slaughtered my entire family, I need your help to get her on my own. This is my problem, not everybody else's."

Jamie's eyes were as round and big as door knobs, "Umm, wow, I'm honored that you are telling me all of this, but, why me?" Black Star crossed his arms and gave her an incredulous look, "You are my apprentice after all." then that strange look turned into his 1000 watt smile again.

Jamie rolled her eyes, but smiled also at him, "Okay, let's do this." Tsubaki nodded and smiled, and as the crazy spiky haired assassin strode forward, she whispered to the female Elliot, "Thank you."

Jamie smiled wider.

# # # #

"Assassin's rule number one, dissolve into the darkness and erase your. . ."

"Hey Black Star. . ."

"Now's not the time, apprentice."

"I was just thinking that assassination is glorified stalking."

Black Star glared at her from the other white pillar in the dark halls of the DWMA, "What?" Jamie smiled and snickered, "Oh wait! It would be GORE-i-fied stalking!" she slapped her knee and giggled to herself, while Black Star's face was blank and serious. "This is kind of important."

"Sorry sorry! On with the whole, assassin's rules dialog that you were doing."

"The moment has been ruined."

Their hissing whispers were brought to a halt when they heard the tapping of flip flops in the hall, and a yellow beam of light cut into the empty school. Black Star had Tsubaki in shiriken mode and held a finger to his lips to let Jamie know to be quiet. The female meister bobbed her head, and watched from behind the pillar as Anne came into view.

Her silver eyes were slit like a cat's, and her teeth sharp. _She falling to kishin. _Jamie thought, and she shivered. Black Star nodded in agreement, and they slowly continued to creep forward after Anne, not making a single sound.

Anne roamed the halls as if she had no idea where she was going. "Where is that accursed door? Its always changing locations." she mumbled to herself irritably, "Why couldn't Fiyo just finish off Black Star and _leave_." Jamie tensed when she saw Black Star's eyes glitter in fury. Suddenly, she wasn't sure that this espionage mission was the smartest idea.

"Black Star. . ."

Aforementioned man with a God complex put his finger over his lip again, but Jamie wasn't going to be silent. "Black Star, we need to go, you aren't going into this with the right attitude. . . You could end up getting kill. . ."

"MY FAMILIES MURDER WASN'T REASON ENOUGH?"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki squeaked nervously in the echo of the weapon world, just as Anne whirled around, her eyes flashing red.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

# # # #

**Yeah, I know, this is a cliffhanger, and after this long of a wait its ridiculous! But I am getting there! I am, next chapter is a cool fight scene! Mwahahaha! **


	12. Maiden Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**Warning: (Why didn't I do this in the last two stories? Aww well who cares.) Curse words. And Violence! **

**Timmy from Fairly Odd Parents: "Yay violence!"**

**Me: "What in the world. . ."**

# # # #

**12. Maiden Death **

Anne had turned to Jamie and Black Star, who had given up incognito on the grounds that they were thoroughly exposed by an outburst. "Well, well, what have we here?" Anne's voice was sickly sweet, and as she turned her eyes narrowed and her teeth appeared to get sharper, "I see you've been tailing me to the Mistress?"

"What's it to you?" Black Star snarled, taking a step forward. Jamie rushed in front of him just before he rose Tsubaki, "Don't do anything stupid Black Star, you've got your family to avenge remember?" Jamie knew very well Black Star was very pissed at her for her standing in, but he made no move to shove her out of the way.

"How sweet is this? The apprentice protecting the master am I correct?" Anne practically purred, smiling, "I am jealous." Jamie sneered at Anne, "Take us to Fiyo. I won't hurt you then." Anne laughed loudly, her head thrown back. "You honestly think that without Mark, you are capable of defeating me?"

"Jamie, stand aside, let the God do this." Black Star hissed, "She's right, Mark isn't with you."

Jamie growled under her breath, "Idiot! Do you not see what I'm trying to do? She said there was a door, if you can find it Fiyo will be there. I'll distract weird cat-Anne." Tsubaki's quiet voice then added, "Wait! Black Star, we don't know how tough Fiyo is!"

Ignoring his partner, Black Star thanked Jamie. Jamie lunged forward, aiming to kick Anne in the face as Black Star dashed past them. Anne continued to smile malevolently, "A ploy huh? Not bad." she twisted Jamie's foot and chucked her against the nearest pillar. "Unlike you, I don't need a weapon."

Jamie smiled at the blood trickled from her mouth at the impact the back of her head had made into the marble, "I'm not just a meister you know."

_**Flashback**_

"_Jamie! Thanks for coming to my office." Lord Death had smiled. It was the middle of the second year end summer, and Lord Death had sent a small smoky black skull to ask Jamie to come and meet him in the Death Room in the DWMA, for what, Jamie wasn't entirely sure, but she had some idea._

"_What do you need, Papa Death?" Jamie, by that time, had gotten in the habit of calling Lord Death "Papa" when nobody else was around, it pleased the bubbly shinigami to no end. "I'm sure you are aware of the change in your hair?" Lord Death popped giddily, and Jamie lifted a strand of her white hair going black, it was a dark gray, and the black stripes were an off white._

"_Yeah, I've been wondering, does it have anything to do with my connection to Lady Death?"_

"_Indeed it does, you are getting what my wife never got, the powers of a female shinigami." _

_Jamie's eyes widened considerably, "You think so? That is so cool!" she fist-pumped and cabbage patched a bit, before coughing, composing herself and finishing off with, "You were saying?"_

"_The powers you have attained are very similar to Kiddo's, though there are some very distinguishable differences."_

"_Like?"_

"_For example, the power you emit will be white instead of black, just as Kid symbolizes Death, you symbolize a different aspect of Death."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_Afterlife."_

_**End Flashback**_

Jamie stood as the last of what Lord Death told her echoed through her head, _"Just as Kid is the end of someone's life, you are the beginning of their afterlife." _Anne stared in bewilderment, as Jamie's sanzu lines glowed a bright green, to opposite Kid's blue, and her head was healed, the blood on her mouth completely evaporated.

"I am the almost Lady Death." Jamie grinned goofily, not the least bit serious about the whole situation. Anne's eyes flashed red again, as she charged Jamie. Jamie step sided and brought her foot snapping down on Anne's head, causing the rest of the cat kishin's body flipping around.

Anne landed flat on her back, but reared her legs up and hopped up on her feet, whirling around with a newly clawed hand swiping at the female Elliot. Lashing out her hand, a wave of white wispy energy smashed into Anne, cloaking her and causing her to cough. Jamie's sweat rolled off her brow.

"Oops, I forgot I can't physically manifest it yet." the female reaper groaned, "It won't do any damage."

"Good to hear!"

Anne had used the white smoke to her advantage, coming out just behind Jamie and slamming her fist down on her skull, sending her crumpling to the ground. "Did you have to hit the exact same place as last time?" Jamie grumbled, black dots floating in her vision, "That was a cheap shot."

Anne lunged again.

# # # #

**Yes I know, cliffhanger. I had to leave it there! The chapter was getting so stupid long that you would have been thoroughly irritated by me folks, so I am splitting it up in parts! Don't worry, I will release them all today. Okay? Okay. Now refrain from destroying me! :D**

**Haha, review please?**


	13. Too Strong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

# # # #

**13. Too Strong**

"Black Star, this is seriously not a good idea, we should go back. NOW." Tsubaki's voice was urgent and pleading, and Black Star wasn't having any of it. "Calm down Tsubaki, this will all be over soon." Tsubaki's panic was not toned down at his words, but every word she slew out was a futile attempt to getting Black Star to stop.

"There!" he declared, seeing a giant old oak door sitting in the dead center of the whole gang's classroom, Crescent Moon. "Black Star!" Tsubaki whimpered one more time, "Please, don't! She wiped out your entire family all at once, you don't stand a chance!"

Once again, the camellia's pleas were ignored, as Black Star pushed open to wood door and entered a dark room, only dimly illuminated by the yellow haze of peppermint smelling candles. A hunching back was seen, facing away from the young assassin and his weapon. Dirty white hair fell long and straight down the back, and long, gross names were tapping and playing with a marble chess set. . .

That looked exactly like Black Star and the others of course.

"Black Star," the cracking disgusting voice garbled, "I see you've found me, Anne is really the most useless kishin a witch can find, aye?"

"You will pay for what you did to my family!" Black Star choked out in anger, being over taken by several emotions at once. Tears threatened to spill, his fists were clinched so tightly he was bleeding, and visibly shaking. Fiyo's laugh in response was blood curdling and cruel, "Your family was in my way."

Black Star couldn't take it anymore, he jolted forward, calling Enchanted sword mode. The green thorn like tattoos graced his face, as he brought Tsubaki in a downward swing on the knobbed witch's head.

Suddenly, Black Star coughed blood and fell to the ground, revealing Fiyo's hand upraised, and streaming with crimson. Tsubaki immediately went out of sword mode, "Black Star!"

"You best leave girlie, or your next."

Tsubaki's dark eyes glared in anger, as tears pooled their corners, she screamed, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Fiyo turned her head, revealing the most beautiful face Tsubaki had ever seen. If she hadn't been so angry, and if the fallen Star hadn't been in her arms, she would have been frozen in place. "Are you so sure about that?"

Tsubaki didn't answer, she just stared down at her defeated partner with tears in her eyes, hatred bubbling in her heart. "We will meet again." Mistress Fiyo said, temporarily overwhelming Tsubaki with the power of her soul to show who was boss, "Till then, Camilla."

The dark arm coughed, her throat constricting, her lungs squelching. The power of Fiyo's soul was to great, she'd been using soul protect before. Tsubaki realized in despair how worthless this truly was.

"Don't be sad."

Blue eyes met onyx ones, as Black Star called hoarsely, "I guess the God Black Star scared her huh?" Tsubaki's tears fell free, "No you idiot, she's to strong for you." Black Star smiled small, before passing out. Tsubaki lifted Black Star, and turned around to carry him to help.

The dark arm girl sobbed as she did so, just as Jamie came to view.

"Tsubaki?"

# # # #

**Yeah, I'm working on making this story good. I am somewhat happy with how its going, but I am trying to make it better. Bear with me! Next part comes in a bit! **


	14. Some Other Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**Warning: Curse words. (I accidentally put this in 12 instead of here when I did all of the editing.)**

# # # #

**14. Some Other Way**

Jamie fell to the ground, panting. The ruby life liquid fell from her lips, and she laid there motionless for a bit. "Damn." she coughed, turning her head ever so slightly to Anne's deformed kishin body squished under the cracked black and gold mission board, "I didn't see that happening."

_**Flashback**_

_Anne had rushed to attack Jamie, ears coming from her head and whiskers coming from her cheeks. Not having enough time to stand in mild awe and through disgust, Jamie sent more of the willowy rose smelling fog clouds to Anne and made sure to get out of the way._

_The cat-girl skidded on her face and smacked hard into a pillar, having misinterpreted the beginning shinigami's movements. Jamie stared at Anne, as a furry black tail came into view from the small of the Blake girl's back. "She's falling so quickly, she's not even dead!" she whispered hoarsely in slight fear, what manner of creature _was _Anne?_

_Quickly, or maybe the proper term would be "with cat-like reflexes", Anne whirled on Jamie again and charged. Jamie tried concentrating very hard, a dull green glow started building and building, her eyes took the hue of leaves._

_But it was broken when cat-Anne careened into her. "I should have trained more." the Elliot girl wheezed, as once again, she smashing into the marble walls of the school. The mission board happen to be on this one in particular, and the screws were very loose. "Looks like I've got you, little reaper."_

_Anne cackled, choked a few times, then finished cackling. Jamie rolled her gold-silver eyes, "Okay yeah, you got me. Evil laugh haha." Anne's feline eyes narrowed, and she stalked forward, on pawed feet. "Time to finish this!" _

"_Okay I get it! Go in for the kill already, what kind of a lame villain are you?" Jamie scoffed, an idea formulating in her mind, she slid up to a sitting position, and as Anne stalked towards her, Jamie slid her fingers under the wobbly board. The top screws having been completely ripped out, with one swift yank, the solid slab of wood came crashing down on Anne's skull, courtesy of Jamie. _

_**End Flashback**_

Pushing herself up, Jamie staggered to look for her mentor and Tsubaki. The school was silent, the remnants of battle leaving an eerie calm in the DWMA, well, all except for this soft sobbing sound. . .

"Tsubaki?" I called, turning into our classroom. Her midnight blue eyes looked to me as she cradled a weak Black Star in her arms, their blue depths welled with tears. She was standing in a dark rusty colored puddle, Black Star's bright blue haired head rested in the crook of the camellia's neck. "What happened!" Jamie squeaked in alarm, rushing herself to stand next to the two of them.

"Fiyo. . . She's a lot stronger than we suspected. We aren't strong enough to do this." Jamie's eyes sparkled with tears as well, she'd never seen her quiet friend so forlorn and pessimistic. "No, we can't quit. There is someway to beat her." she stubbornly insisted, "But what I want to know is why she decided to show up and destroy Black Star now."

"The only one who would know is him, we need to get some help now." Jamie nodded at Tsubaki's words, "You are right, we need to go." The two of them ran as carefully and quietly as they could out of the building, heading towards Stein's.

# # # #

"Get up, you weak fool."

Mistress Fiyo stood over the crushed form of Anne, after Tsubaki and Jamie had left the school, she'd come from her hiding place to kick at the seemingly dead body of the cat kishin. "How long do you insist on pretending you are deceased?"

"I practically was." Anne coughed, popping her 'p' as she arched her back, the board having cracked cleanly in two sliding off. Fiyo rolled her eyes in surprisingly childish manner, "Just shut up and stand, we have to move locations."

"Where on earth are we going to go?"

"You'll find out."

# # # #

**It's a lot harder not to leave on a cliffhanger than one might think! Don't worry, I will update as quickly as possible!**

**Review please!**


	15. SHWING!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**Warning: Cursing, and a the insinuation of a raging Death The Kid.**

**And a special happy birthday wish to my faithful reader and friend, FlyPandaFly!**

**This chap is especially for you, Tobu ;) :D**

**Enjoy!**

# # # #

**15. **_**SHWING!**_

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Instead of the chilling voice of Anne's, Stein's voice, very mild and questioning. Tsubaki's face was drawn, as she silently held the unconscious Black Star. Jamie sighed and did all of the talking, "We found Fiyo."

Stein nodded slowly, "I figured as much, she isn't anywhere near Medusa's caliber of power, if you would have waited for the next briefing than maybe things wouldn't have gone they way they did." the stitched up man lectured the two girls, both with hanging heads.

"I really should have tried harder to stop him." Tsubaki and Jamie chorused in unison, "There is no one to blame but me."

The two girls looked up and exchanged glances, both sharing wry smiles. Stein quietly ushered them in, shutting the door of his laboratory house behind them all. Wordlessly, the girls lowered the knocked out assassin onto the yellow couch as Stein went and grabbed some medical equipment from a closet somewhere.

"You know, Black Star would be so pissed that we brought him here." Jamie tried for a giggle, but it was weak and sad. Tsubaki's wry smile pulled up only a little bit, "Yeah, all we would need is Excalibur and his rage would truly be terrifying." Jamie snickered, "Almost as bad as a Maka/Reaper Chop!"

The mood was far from light, but the terse joking at least gave them something to do as Stein calmly strode over to sit on his coffee table and being sewing Black Star's harsh wound. Tsubaki whimpered and looked away, water welling from her eyes and down her ivory cheeks in silence.

Jamie sighed, her eyebrow twitched and vein puffing, "Shit," she cussed surprising Tsubaki and causing Stein to laugh, "Kid is going to kill me when he finds out what I've done." she rubbed her throbbing temples and stared down at the floor. Stein's voice broke the empty space just before it could take shape, dropping a bomb on the unsuspecting girl "I've actually already notified him."

"YOU WHAT!"

Stein chuckled once more, "Its my job to tell Lord Death when something has happened in his school and with his missions, his son is the one who happened to answer the phone." Jamie glared pointedly at the deranged scientist, "You just wanted me to incur the wrath of Kid so you could dissect the body of a female shinigami huh?"

"Well, there is that."

Suddenly behind the four, the front door swung open so quickly that it actually made a sound, _SHWING! Crack! _the door was now apart of the wall as an extremely furious Kid stepped into the room. Unlike one of his symmetry fits, Kid's demeanor was dangerously calm. The only way his anger was apparent was the fire in his gold eyes.

"Jamie."

Aforementioned girl swallowed and smiled nervously, "H-Hey Kiddo, good to see you." Liz and Patti shuffled behind the reaper boy, Liz pale as a ghost and Patti laughing manically, giving Jamie signs that she was in some seriously deep trouble. "Its good to see you too. May we talk for a minute." Jamie folded her hands in her lap, false hope budding in her chest. "Okay, shoot."

"_Alone_."

Jamie whimpered, as Death The Kid took her hand and led her out of the room. Tsubaki smiled in sympathy, "Oh Jamie, she never stood a chance." Liz and Patti nodded in agreement, sitting where Jamie had before she had been taken to face her doom.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." Stein called, and Raissa, Hiro, Maka, and Soul came in. Tsubaki turned to Stein who was still heavily operating on the wounded Black Star, "Did you call everyone here?" Stein nodded without looking at her.

"What happened Tsubaki?" Maka asked in concern, kneeling beside the still distraught and shaken women. "He was an idiot again and charged without thinking. . ." she answered softly.

"Sounds like our Black Star." Soul smirked, triggering a small genuine smile in the dark arm camellia. Then Raissa added her two cents of, "No, _Tsubaki's _Black Star." Hiro smiled at that and everyone settled down and took a seat wherever they could find one. "As soon as Jamie comes back, we'll tell you what happened." the aforementioned girl replied, ignoring Raissa's comment with a faint blush.

"Alright, sounds fine." Kid said, coming back into the room with Jamie. Neither of their faces betrayed the conversation they had held, and everyone couldn't help but wonder exactly what happened, but there were more important things to discuss.

"I'll go first Tsu." Jamie offered, as everyone's eyes rested on the female shinigami she started, "This afternoon, Black Star asked me to go and hunt down the witch that killed his family with him. I couldn't say no after he told me that, so as soon as it was dark enough we headed to the school."

"Things were going smoothly, then I started to have second thoughts when Anne was making snide comments about our resident idiot over there." Jamie said, jabbing a thumb at the patch up Black Star who now looked to be peacefully resting.

"Anne found out where we were due to an outburst, and I fought her with my undeveloped powers. . ." Jamie smiled nervously and Kid's amber eyes shone with worry and slight frustration all over again, "and Black Star and Tsubaki headed for Fiyo." Jamie finally finished, crossing her arms.

Tsubaki let out a breath and told her side of the story, "We went to the classroom on a whim, and found the door. Inside it was Fiyo, we had a confrontation with her and well, you guys know how that turned out." Everyone went silent in contemplation at this. "So she's a lot stronger than any of us thought," Kid put in coolly, "If she took out the entire Star Clan."

"What're we supposed to do now though?" Soul asked, leaning against the chair Raissa was in, "None of us are strong enough to take her out, and we sure as hell can't do it as a group can we?" Jamie shook her head, "Black Star wouldn't have it, there has to be someway to work this out."

Everyone sat and thought for a bit, all very serious.

"We can always try Tobu." Kid broke the pregnant pause at last, folding his arms over his chest.

"Tobu?" Liz asked, "Who's that?"

"She's a friend of my Fathers, a powerful mage." Kid went on, standing in the center of the room, "The thing is though, she's a little. . . What's the word?"

"It wouldn't happen to be asymmetrical would it?"

"No!" Kid blushed abruptly at Jamie's off-handed remark, and Miss Elliot smiled and acted innocent as Kid finished the description, "Anyway, she likes to disguise herself as a cat, and will only take payment in beef jerky."

Everyone wiped the sweat of their brows, "This sounds like the punch line to some bad joke." Soul scoffed, "But its worth a try." Raissa rose a hand and then questioned, "Wait, aren't mages and witches the same things? Beings? Whatever?"

"No, but that is a common misconception." Kid deliberated, "Mages are just magicians, though they are close enough to witches that she should be of some help." Everybody seemed to sit on it, and realizing that Lord Death's pal was the best chance they had at a witch who was far beyond their power, they planned a way to search for her.

# # # #

Omake

(While planning to search for Tobu.)

"Umm guys?"

"Yes Jamie?" Kid asked, carrying a giant box of Teriyaki jerky nuggets and various other dried meats. Jamie stole a package and popped a few of the morsels into her mouth before asking, "Where's Mark?"

# # # #

**Here's some humor to go with the seriousness :D This chapter and the Omake, though there was a bit of plot in her.**

**Soul Eater Cast: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLYPANDAFLY!" **


	16. It's Business Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**Only four chapters left! My first series is almost at an end. . . I'm feeling a little sentimental. *sniff***

**As far as the Kid-tastrophe thing goes (oh my gosh! That is the perfect title!) xD it'll be a one shot, once I have my VK fic rolling and this story is over, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

# # # #

**16. It's Business! It's Business Time! **

"Everyone all set?" Mark groaned, arms folded and still extremely irritable that nobody had bothered to call him the night his meister had decided to face a witch and a kishin egg with an egocentric idiot and the quiet Tsubaki. Soul, Raissa, Hiro, and Maka all nodded, they would be headed to the library to scan over training books and Soul information. Jamie, Kid, Mark, Liz, and Patti would all be headed out to look for Tobu, carrying a giant box of cupcakes instead of jerky, because Jamie had eaten it all.

Crona and Ragnarok (who had been informed even before Mark.) were going to go with the aforementioned shot gun to go and scope out the school, and see if they could trace Fiyo's soul to her new hiding spot (she was bound to move locations, she'd been caught.) and with that, the massive group split up into their respective parties, excluding Black Star and Tsubaki for obvious reasons.

# # # #

**Soul's Group POV**

"Alright we're here!"

Maka clapped her hands delightedly, as her, Raissa, Hiro, and Soul stood outside the Death City's Library. The building was large, the frame gold and the windows black. A large skull rested over the double doors with the title of the building carved into it. "I still don't see we couldn't go to the library at the DWMA." Hiro put in, as the group tromped up the stairs to the front door.

"Seigneur Mort said it was because kids would be suspicious if they saw us there but not in class." Raissa stated, and Soul merely followed suit beside her, not saying a word. As the doors slid open in front of them, and the rows of rows of volumes spanned before them, a certain half-cat Anne trekked in after them.

# # # #

**Jamie's Group POV**

"Jamie, don't you dare eat a cupcake."

Kid's passive aggressive tone kept the hungry black and white haired girl from taking a bite into the red velvet cupcake she'd been staring at for the past fifteen minutes, "But it looks _so good_!" Jamie whined, comical rivers of tears flowing down her face. Liz rolled her eyes and carefully plucked the dessert from the female meister's hand, "These are for Tobu."

"They can't _all _be for Tobu! There's two whole crates of them!"

Kid shook his head with a small smile, "You'll be surprised about Tobu's appetite." Jamie whined some more, and Mark just rolled his eyes with Kid, Liz, and Patti. As they turned another corner down the cobblestone path, an adult tuxedo cat walked casually onto the road, and then turned its head slowly towards the group.

Simultaneously, the cats eyes, which were a startlingly beautiful dark green, gleamed with bubbles of happiness at the giant wooden containers of fattening pastries. "CUPCAKES!" the cat cheered, leaping towards Jamie and the gang on all four, slowly but surely transforming mid stride.

A girl, she had to be fourteen, with lovely chocolate colored skin and the same striking green eyes went hurtling into the box of cupcakes, making Liz drop it, the heavy object almost crushing her sandaled feet. "You must be Tobu." Kid commented. Tobu lifted her head from the box, frosting around the corners of her mouth, as she wiped it away she exclaimed, "KIDDO! Look at how big you got!"

Jamie rose an eyebrow, and Kid scratched the back of his head, "Did I forget to mention that in one of her lives, she was around me when I was a baby?" Jamie then turned to Tobu, who shrugged her shoulders, "I'm on my third right now! It was my first life I was around him."

"I see."

"Well anyways," Kid interrupted, folding his arms and looking serious, "Let's get down to business. . ."

"CAUSE IT'S BUISNESS! ITS BUISNESS TIME!"

Everybody stared at Jamie and Tobu, who had belted out the Flight of The Concords song simultaneously, the two turned to each other and smiled, "I think we're gonna be good friends." they said to each other in unison once more.

Kid stared evenly at Jamie, his golden eyes patient, "Jamie."

"Sorry Kiddo, carry on."

"Well Tobu, you see, we need your help."

Tobu's green eyes sparkled with determination, "Whatever can I do for you Kid? Anything!"

"We need to get rid of Mistress Fiyo."

"Except that!"

Liz interceded, "You just said anything! And you are the only shot we have at getting rid of her for good!" Tobu tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well, I'm not sure if that store in the mall is open." Everybody glanced at Tobu, confused, "Umm Tobu, we asked if you could help us with Fiyo." Jamie put in, giggling at the randomness.

"Oh! Well in that case, of course I will, that woman needs to be taught a lesson."

The group smiled in relief, and as Jamie and Tobu got to finishing the cupcakes, Kid called his father and alerted him of the situation.

# # # #

**Crona's Group POV**

"I'm not sure I can handle focusing on a soul for this long. . . Especially Fiyo, she and . . .Medusa. . .Worked together, I can't handle it don't make me do it!" Crona whined in his monotonous voice, his eyes welling with exaggerated tears at a still very disgruntled, and rather none caring Mark. "Oh knock it off Crona, we'll be done before you know it, just get off your knees!"

As Crona did what he was told, Ragnarok squeaked, "I like this guy! How he got stuck with Jamie for a meister I'll never know." as the trio trudged into the school, that was closed for the day due to "some unknown reason" as far as the other students were allowed to know, they all focused intently on the signatures of souls, the left over traces of battles.

One of the souls he knew instantly to be Jamie, and the other was some strange feline presence, that faded, and then increased again and left instantaneously. "Jamie fighting the kishin must have happened in the hallway." Mark commented, looking at their new mission board that was now red and black instead of the gold-ish color from before.

"Well feels like she didn't finish her off." Ragnarok squeaked again, "Jamie won't be very happy about that." Crona nodded in agreement, but his eyes were closed, and his soul crackled in intense concentration. Mark had to be appreciative, _For a giant baby he sure is smart. _

Suddenly, the purple haired boys eyes shot open, and he tore towards the classroom, Mark followed after him, and when they skidded to a stop in the center of the Crescent Moon room, a faint but at the same time, extremely overpowering soul.

"We found her."

"Now we have to do is find out where she went, but that'll be a lot harder, since witches have the habit of using a stingy little thing called Soul Protect." Ragnarok piped up once more, his small chibi fists pounding together. Mark nodded, "Well, if Kid and the others find and get Tobu to help us, then everything should be fine."

Mark, Crona, and Ragnarok then headed towards Professor Stein's house, were Black Star and Tsubaki would be.

# # # #

**You know, for such a long wait (sorry about that, by the way. High school is eating me alive! On my profile, I now have a once a week update time, and inbetween updates if I'm lucky enough, so don't worry! I'm not dead!**

**Well looks like we are close to drawing to an end! Stay tuned for the last four chapters, and then the VK story all you VK fans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flight of The Concords, or their song "Business Time". I just wanted to be a little goofy :D **


	17. What A Blake Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**I know, it's a little bit of a lame title to a chap, but I thought it would be really cool! Like what a big (Blake) mistake to believe that Anne was dead right?**

# # # #

**17. What A Blake Mistake**

**Soul's Group POV**

Maka was somewhat happily reading through book after book of Soul stuff and martial arts, and fencing, and gun shooting, and. . . Well, the picture has been grasped, ne? Soul was begrudgingly on his first book, flipping through the pages as if it was the most painstaking mission in his life.

Raissa was flipping through a French addition of some big training book when she asked Soul, "Why are you so gingerly flipping through pages? You act as if it is possessed." Soul's red eyes darted from Maka and then back to Raissa, "With her around, they might as well be."

_SHWING!_

Predictably, Maka had heard Soul's little comment, and brought down, "An Idiot Meister's Guide To Getting To Know Your Weapon." by a Teresa A. Raissa didn't know what to say, so instead she asked, "Hey Ma? Whatcha reading?" Maka lifted the book from Soul's cracked skull and let him slump over, "It's a book about meister-weapon relationships, my mom wrote it."

"REALLY!"

Hiro busted out from underneath a tomb of books and wrenched the article from Maka's hand, "Teresa A?. . . I am a moron." Maka took the book back and gave Hiro a mark to match Soul's, and then sat beside Raissa and compared findings.

A flicker of something caught Soul's attention when he finally sat up, "Did you see that?" he asked. Raissa looked around, "See wh. . ." then there was another flash, silver. "Yeah, I saw it alright." she finished. Slowly, the group all stood up.

"Raissa."

"Soul."

With those singular calls from Maka and Hiro, the two weapons shifted into their forms of scythe and staff. Silence was all that filled the room, until a tall bookcase crashed to the ground, a mostly-cat Anne standing on top. "You'll never stop Fiyo you know, if you couldn't even stop me." she smiled wickedly, sharp teeth gleaming in the fluorescents.

Raissa's echo-y weapon voice came through, "I dunno, you look pretty fractured from your last encounter." and it was true, Anne's ears were squished to her head and her tail was bent, as if a giant board had been brought down on top of her. "So that's what Jamie did." Maka concluded aloud.

Anne glared angrily, "Stupid half-shinigami freak." she sat. "That half-shinigami freak is our friend!" Hiro snarled defensively, but the other three wiped the sweat from the back of their heads, "Umm Hiro."

But before anyone had time to reprimand him for his rather tactless retort, Ann sprang and flew at Maka. Maka brought Soul down, the curve of the blade catching Anne's neck, and threw her against another bookshelf that went cascading down into several bits of wood and paper.

"Wow, I never thought that Maka would willingly destroy a library." Soul commented, earning a head-butt, or more appropriately, blade-butt from Raissa. "Now's not the time, Soul." she tsked, just as Anne sprang up and made headway toward Hiro instead. Hiro went to bring down Raissa's top blade on the feline-girl's skull, but moved to slowly and got knocked back into another bookcase, that fell backwards, and caused a domino effect.

"Too slow, blondie!"

Maka lunged again, only this time swinging Soul's blade upwards towards Anne's stomach, launching her towards the roof, which happened to be a glass lattice work dome. The shattered glass came sprinkling down, like hail, and cut Maka on the cheek before she dodged out of the way.

Hiro sat up, swirls in his eyes, "Did ya gedd er?" he questioned, his voice dropping and raising in a very strange intonation. "Well, not yet." Maka confessed, helping him up. "She'll be back." Right at Maka finished speaking, Anne had thrown her into more bookshelves, but not after she'd gotten a good hit at her courtesy of Soul.

Blood seeped from a thin line across her torso, "Damn you!" Anne garbled, and it sounded like her lungs were filling with her own life liquid. Raissa chuckled from her staff-machete form, "Oh wow! Test-ie! A lady never swears you know, it isn't proper at all." Anne snarled and leapt again, and this time Raissa transformed to mostly human, leaving out her hand which remained a blade, and cut deep into Anne's cat ear.

"Y'meow!" she howled, staggering backwards. Raissa went back to weapon form, and Hiro took a stance next to Maka. Anne just smiled manically, as black-red edged darkness bubbled and sparked around her, "Now you've asked for it, the full transformation."

# # # #

**I know, I know, cliffhanger. But if I hadn't have done it, the chapter wouldn't be out! So deal! Oh, and I will be wrapping this story up with an eight-shaped bow very soon, only three chapters left!**


	18. The Final Battle Part 1?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**2 to go!**

# # # #

**18. The Final Battle Part 1!?**

Still at the library, a dark and evil energy was swirling around Anne. She had mentioned something about her final transformation. "She's turning into a full fledged kishin." Maka stated grimly, as Soul and Raissa went human form. "This is going to get immensely ugly." Hiro twanged.

# # # #

**Jamie's Group POV**

"I felt something! I felt something!"

Jamie was flailing frantically in front of Tobu, Kid, and the twin pistols. "It was Anne! How did I not kill her? I brought down the missions board onto her stupid cat head!" Tobu twitched, to which Jamie replied with a wiping the sweat off of her brow and a, "You aren't a stupid cat though."

Kid, serious as usual as of late, then asked, "How could she still be alive then? It couldn't be, because just like Tobu and Blair she has nine lives?" Tobu nodded sadly, "As long as she doesn't go all bad, nine lives is the case." Everybody sighed simultaneously. "I don't wanna have to kill her again~~!" Jamie groaned, grinding her black flip flop into the grisly stone of the road, "It was hard enough the first time!"

"Well to me, it feels like some people are already fighting her." Tobu interceded, "Two sets of people actually, one of their souls has a ponytail, the other one spiky hair. . ."

"Maka and Soul, which means Raissa and Hiro are there too." Patti connected, pressing both of her index fingers together, "They're at the library!" Jamie started forward, "Well come on then! We can't just sit here while they are all fighting a pre-kishin!"

The others readily agreed, and rush towards the public library.

# # # #

**Crona's Group POV**

On their way to Stein's, Mark felt the Jamie's soul flare, as well as four in the direction of the public library, and a power so dark that it made him want to throw up. "Something's going on." he stated, and Ragnarok lifted his white head from Crona's, his balled fist wiping his eyes from a nap. "Why'd you break the silence? I was napping! Now I'm hungry, feed me!" Mark ignored the annoying demon sword and waited for Crona's input, the real one he'd been waiting for anyway.

"Yeah, it appears like something's happening with Maka, Soul, Hiro, and Raissa. I'm glad we didn't go there, I wouldn't have been able to deal with it." he trailed on forlornly, in that absolutely depressing voice of his. "Well we are going to deal with it." the green haired shot gun deadpanned, "Come on, we're headed to the library."

Crona was about to protest, when a raggedy, boisterous laugh broke the pause. "You didn't think that the great Black Star would miss out on this opportunity to take out his families murderer did you?"

Mark, Crona plus Ragnarok, turned around to see a staggering Black Star, flinching with each slither forward. Mark's face set in a scowl, "Black Star, you aren't even fully recovered yet." The shot gun weapon silently thought to himself that it was strange that Black Star was out of commission for so long. Was Fiyo really so powerful that should could take him out with a simple release of her energy.

"Black Star! We were going for a walk not a run!"

A panting, slightly irritated, and endlessly worried Tsubaki skidded to a halt right next to the young assassin. "Stein said you shouldn't be doing any fighting Black Star, you can barely walk as it is!" Sadly, what Tsubaki was saying was far from a lie, Black Star leaned over onto her, still panting.

Mark looked like he was trying hard to find out what to do, his thin eyebrows knit together as he held his chin. A shiver of power raced up Mark's spine, he whirled around, "Jamie." and immediately bolted in the direction of the library. "Now we're talking." Black Star smirked, skittering away from Tsubaki and pushing himself after Mark.

"Black Star! Stop!"

The dark arm followed suit, and Crona and Ragnarok were left no choice in the matter, so they did as well.

# # # #

**Everyone's POV**

Jamie, Kid, Liz, and Patti slid into the shambles of the now completely destroyed library, to see the ugliest creature anyone could have laid eyes on. It was a 60 foot black cat looking thing, the skull was exposed in patches, and crimson seeped from multiple places. Horrible, yellowing teeth showed to let out an insanely feral and frightening hiss.

Mark, Crona, Ragnarok, Black Star, and Tsubaki all came to a halt next to Kid's group, all of their mouths agape and afraid.

"Lord Death." Jamie whispered, "What on Earth is that." Kid, Liz, and Patti stared grimly, and Tobu uttered, very solemnly, "A kishin. Anne has turned into a kishin." The next impact of power, the madness of Anne's new dark form was like a uppercut to the gut, everybody stood there breathless, wheezing, coughing.

Blood trickled from Black Star's mouth and nose, "The hell. . . This power. . ." Jamie had one eye closed, straining from the absolute pain, "Damn mission board, it should've put an end to this." Tobu gritted her teeth and shuffled slowly forward, as if she was walking through jello. "Come on, aren't Maka and the others down there? We can let them fight this alone."

Nodding as well as they could, the teens moved forward, the madness baring down on them with an intensity they've never felt before. "If this is just Anne's power," Liz croaked, "I can only imagine how tough Fiyo is!"

The power seemed to be slowly letting up, as the group skittered down the deep pit that had formed, and rushed to Maka and the gang. The feral hissing turned into a loud, cackling voice, "Nice of you to join the party Jamie and friends!"

"Why are you even with Fiyo anyway!" the question had just occurred to the dark camellia Tsubaki, who was having quite a time holding herself and Black Star up, "He hasn't done anything to you!" Cat-Anne snarled fiercely, "I don't need a reason, I just know that Mistress Fiyo wants you dead! So no more of the Star Clan exists!"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Really? You are just following blindly the motives of a crazy witch?"

"I resent that."

Sure enough, the white haired woman landed softly on Anne's back, and smiled.

# # # #

**Gee, this story is spinning out badly. I'm sorry, my brain is cramping up. But I wanted to surprise with this chap! I hope you enjoyed it, even though I think it could have turned out better!**

**Review please!**


	19. The Final Battle Part 2!: Raging

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**Now the fight well be intense, but, it will also be comical despite the crazy life-death situation they have on their hands. **

**1 to go!**

# # # #

**19. The Final Battle Part 2!: Raging Fire, Ice, & Giant Cat?!**

"Fiyo." Black Star's eyes were shimmering with anger, "Get down here so I can kick your. . ." Tsubaki quickly covered the agitated Black Star's mouth, "I wouldn't be saying that in your condition." she whispered forcefully, the kind flower gone and replaced with a stern and unmoving rock.

"Listen to your partner Black Star, she's wise." Fiyo twanged, her voice sent chills up all of their spines. "We will however, take you down!" Tobu called, and Jamie nodded firmly cocking the shotgun that was now in her hands. The twins had already formed pistols, and were in Kid's hands. Maka had Soul and Hiro had Raissa in weapon form.

The witch cackled from the top of the giant kishin cat form of the inhumane Anne Blake, "You think even all together you are a match for me?" Tobu smirked, her green eyes sparked with mischief, "Oh? We'll see about that." Tobu then turned her gaze to the others and smiled, "I'll take care of the witch with Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid and the twins. Maka, Hiro, Jamie and weapons, you take care of Anne. Crona, you go and find Lord Death."

Crona nodded quickly and ran off faster than anyone thought possible with the madness baring down on them. Tobu charged forward to Fiyo, who lighted from Anne's back and into another dip that didn't allow Jamie and the others to see. Kid gave Jamie a quick kiss and a meaningful look before running ahead without looking back, helping Black Star along.

The grimness of the situation was really setting in. They could die. Others could die. "It has to end here." Maka commented, everybody who was still in that pit nodded in agreement. Anne had begun to stir, her back arching up and her fur puffing up, making her look to be the same size of the DWMA itself!

"Jeepers, here we go." Jamie breathed, and then pulled with trigger, letting a giant green ball fly and hit Anne in one of her front paws. The smoke was instant, and when it cleared, everyone was much alarmed at the lack of harm it had caused her. The only difference was that the black fur on the ankle was singed.

"Damn." Jamie sweat, "Maka, your turn." Maka agreed and charged, slicing her scythe at the cat's tail. It bounced off and Maka quickly retreated, but still got snagged by Anne's metal tail, a small earthquake birthing from it. Soul spiraled out of her hands as Maka landed on her butt, a huge bruise enveloping her right leg. Hiro dragged Maka away as quick and safe as possible, her leg was completely crushed. "Maka! Maka are you okay!" Soul staggered towards her from where he had been lying, both of his legs injured from when he was thrown into the air.

"Holy crap, she's a cyborg cat!" Jamie panicked, waving her arms frantically for the second times that day as if she was some kind of bird, "We don't stand a chance!"

Even on full out crisis mode, they all couldn't help but scratch their heads at Jamie's - as usual - outlandish behavior. When Anne let out a feral scream again, Hiro picked up his weapon and charged, throwing Raissa directly into the cat's eye.

The howling was deafening, and Hiro instantly responded to the situation by stating. "Probably shouldn't have done that!" the cat jerked its head and sent Raissa flying into Hiro, which gave the both of them some massive swirling eyes. The cat then cocked its head upwards, and the eye regenerated, but glazed over that time.

"Okay, this is not working. At all." Jamie scowled, tapping the shotgun to her head like a normal person would do with their finger, "There has to be someway to fight that stupid thing!" The cat howled and hissed again, and everybody tensed up.

# # # #

Fiyo landed, and Tobu skidded to a halt just before her. Kid and the twins, Black Star, and Tsubaki stopped just behind her, and an pregnant pause permeated the air until Tobu gave out a chilly, "Well Fiyo, this is it." the witch smirked, "It appears it is, for you at least." Tsubaki glared at her, with an emotion that anyone would have never thought they'd see, disdain.

Black Star spoke, his voice unwavering, "Well, that's where you'd be wrong. This is the last time you will ever show your ugly mug to the great Black Star again!" Then, what happened next happened extremely quick. The cocky Star clan boy rushed the witch, trying to make contact to her skin so that he could attack her with his soul wavelength, as he had done to Stein sometime before.

Fiyo anticipated this, and started bringing down her own hand to do the same attack. Tsubaki rushed up and went smoke bomb, blinding the both of them and dragging Black Star out of the cloud. Kid took this as an advantage, and tried shooting into the gray cloud at where Fiyo had been standing, but the shots cleared the smoke and Fiyo wasn't standing there.

Tobu let her cat ears poke out of her hair, and they twitched to and fro, trying to pinpoint the witch. "Where did she go?" Tsubaki questioned tentatively, Black Star grumpily standing next to her. Kid was focusing too, his eyes closed. "I think . . ." Tobu than turned her head towards where the witch had been standing. "She's below us!"

Sure enough, there was a pile of dirt there.

Before any of them could move, Fiyo shot through the ground, knocking everyone to the side. "You are going to have to do better than your pathetic attacks to defeat me." she scoffed haughtily. Everybody twitched, thoroughly irritated, veins puffy on their heads. "Alright then, let's up the ante!"

Black Star, with Tsubaki in ninja sword mode, lashed out at Fiyo. Getting a really long cut down her arm. Angry, she shot back towards the hole, trying to reenter it. Kid pegged a shot from Liz right on her back and sent her hurling over the hole. Tobu smiled, "Take that!" Fiyo turned, and threw out her hand rather dramatically, a blast of white air rocketing towards them.

It completely shrouded Liz, and Kid dropped her in alarm. The gun completely covered in frost, and so cold it felt like he'd been burned. "Liz!" Kid and Patti exclaimed, as the weapon was turned human, and a giant popsicle. "Hmm hmm hmm umm hmm hmm." Liz grumbled, which must have been something to the equivalent of: "Take this b out!"

Fiyo laughed, "There is a reason my name is winter, children!" Kid's eyes flashed azure, and he sent a shot at Fiyo that missed, but created a huge crater right next to Fiyo. "There is a reason my name is Death The Kid, Fiyo." he growled, and all Fiyo did was laugh again. Kid tensed and stepped forward, Black Star did the same.

Tobu strode calmly over to Liz and the ice melted. Liz shivered intensely, "S-s-s-stupid w-w-w-witch." Tobu nodded, "Its okay," then she turned to everyone else, "I'll handle this." Kid, Tsubaki, and Black Star all looked in shock, while Patti went to her big sister and helped her scoot back a little. "But Tobu, how?" Tsubaki asked.

The bubbly mage flashed a huge grin, "Hey! The warmth is where I came from, what better power is there to fight Fiyo, hmm?" Everyone exchanged glances, but before they could talk Tobu out of it or even find out what she meant, she was already facing off Fiyo.

# # # #

Jamie was kneeling around a small, stick drawn diagram of attack along with Mark, Raissa, Hiro, and Soul. Maka still on the side lines with her destroyed leg. "Okay, so, if we keep throwing Raissa." Jamie pointed at the French girl with the long stick, "In the cat's eyes, eventually it will go blind." They had already partially proved this, the cat's glazed eye proved it to be slowing its attacks.

Jamie then drew X's over the cat's eyes, and raised her hand in a clinched fist. "We'll get Anne for sure this time!" The feral screech greeted their ears, and they knew that the smaller pit from the busted library they had fled to had been spotted. The cat was coming from above, and Hiro quickly threw Raissa into the cat's other eye.

Anne backed up and screeched, and Jamie then began firing at the other eye that Raissa had hit previously. Then though, Hiro took Soul and jumped at Anne unexpectedly. Taking the scythe through both eyes, completely annihilating the beastly kishin.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Hiro sighed in disappointment as he landed, back turned to the creature. But of course, even though the kishin was young, like a horror movie, they always come back for one last scare. Anne rose her paw, claws out and brought it down towards Hiro and Soul. "Merde!" Raissa cussed, and then nimbly, she shoved them out of the way just before the brute force made contact.

"Raissa!" everybody exclaimed, and Soul rushed - well hobbled - to her after picking himself up once again, this time a bruise on his cheek, while Jamie fired a shot at the cat's head wound again, just in case. Hiro helped Soul get the girl from under the ebony, what had to have been one hundred pound paw. "I think I broke . . . Everything." she sputtered.

"Well, I got here just in time then."

Stein came down the hill, Crona and Ragnarok in tow. "Sorry we took so long!" Ragnarok squeaked, "The bonehead I'm attached to decided to get lost!" he then proceeded to knock Crona's poor head until he cried for him to stop. Stein took Raissa and laid her on a patch of level ground, pulling out a giant orange emergency kit from nowhere.

Soul and Hiro sat nearby, as did Maka by no choice of hers. Jamie however, stood perfectly still. "Everything alright?" Maka questioned, and Jamie fidgeted. "Kid's still fighting Fiyo, him and Black Star, Tsubaki and the twins, Tobu? I can't sit down." Maka nodded in understanding, "You go, its okay. Everybody here will be taken care of."

Jamie nodded, "And get healed while you are at it."

Maka nodded, as she was treated by Crona, and Ragnarok did his best to lean over and wipe some antiseptic on the cuts all over Soul's cheek.

# # # #

Tobu and Fiyo stood stock still, well until Tobu rubbed her fingers together, almost like she wanted money or something, and an orange flame shot straight up. "Ready to burn, snowflake?" Fiyo had a handful of ice, "Enough with the puns!" then she threw it. Tobu managed to burn most of it, but got cuts on her cheek. She then used both hands to make a long stream of fire, which she had in one hand like a whip, and snapped it at Fiyo. Fiyo dodged as much as she could, but still got a nice smack to the leg that left a nasty burn.

The two continued to clash, as Jamie rushed up to find Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black Star all huddled up. "What happened! Everyone okay?" the panicked female shinigami squeaked. Kid nodded, "Fine, Liz just got frozen by Fiyo. We are trying to warm her up." Liz nodded, her skin still tinged blue from the earlier ice-block she had been.

Mark went human form and Jamie and him gathered round the others to try and help Liz.

Tobu was still facing of Fiyo of course, the flames and ice raging everywhere. Bruises, cuts, and blood everywhere as far as the eyes could see on both of them. The mage and the witch were both slowly powering down.

Black Star itched to finish the witch off, but he knew that if he tried he would only end up getting someone killed because he was still healing from the full release of her SOUL. He grumbled and glared, watching the fight intently, hoping he'd get his shot.

Fiyo rushed Tobu, and landing another ice punch into Tobu's side. The mage slithered backwards, trying her best to set Fiyo on fire. Black marks scarred the already completely destroyed ground, and the smell of burnt everything could cause choking if one focused on it.

"This is going absolutely nowhere." Fiyo grumbled, "I am tired of this." Black Star knew what was coming next, but he did not know how to warn Tobu. A powerful feeling erupted from the witch, and Tobu was brought down forcefully to her knees. Black Star was shocked, not only because Tobu was a mage, but because even in the release of the power, he felt. . . Better. Like he could move again.

He sprang to his feet, shocking his friends who were all holding their heads in pain. Black Star passed Tobu, who was trying her best to stand, and he slammed his fist into Fiyo's stomach, sending his Soul wavelength rocketing through her.

The rest happened slowly.

The pressure was suddenly off, and everyone was gasping. Tobu rushed to Black Star's side, who had fallen to his knees, Fiyo following after. Tobu was thoroughly confused, "What?" she whispered, but, she didn't take time to sit and analyze. She caged Fiyo in a box of white fire, exhausting all of her power as a mage, and took Black Star to the others before promptly passing out.

# # # #

**Okay! So, next chapter the ties will be tied, and the end will be. . . Ended?**

**Anyways! The last chapter will be out about twenty minutes or so after this one :D**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Mistress Fiyo, Raissa Bel Garnaeu-Olive, Mark Jennifer, Jamie Elliot, Anne Blake.**

**None to go! Thank you so much, everyone for reading! And the reviews and the favorites, this series will have some one-shots at one point in time, but for now it has drawn to a close. Thanks so much for the support, and I hope all you Vampire Knight fans will read the story I will put out of it!**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

# # # #

**20. Epilogue**

After all of the fighting had finished, everybody was rushed to the hospital. Fiyo had indeed been an intense adversary, and even the exposal of her soul proved very strong for the group of meisters and weapons. In the end though, they won of course. The hero's always win, but there were some things that they were confused on.

"Why was Anne so easy to defeat in the end?" Mark had asked, puzzled that after all of that trouble she had gone out like a light easily enough. "I wouldn't say she was that easy." Raissa complained in the bed next to him, and Mark had scratched his head apologetically.

"She was easy because usually, kishin's have humanoid forms. She wasn't even really a kishin, because her madness took over before it could get strong enough or fueled enough to actually make a true kishin." Lord Death responded bouncily, from one of the windows that Stein had contacted him on.

"And Fiyo, why was it that Black Star could move when she released her soul the second time?" Tsubaki asked softly. "Because his soul recognized hers. She did kill his family, and then almost tried him back then." Lord Death continued, "It's still pretty much a mystery, but now that Fiyo is under wraps, we won't need to worry about it. . . Maka?"

Maka's eyes were sparkling, "Black Star, you are kind of like Harry Potter!" at first, no one said anything, and then, they all laughed. Grunting in pain afterwards from their wounds.

# # # #

I am sure, audience, that the whole lot of you wants to know what happens to these guys, right? Well sorry to break it this way, but I do not know. I can assure though, that they all had good lives, filled with pre-kishin fights, asymmetry fits, egocentric graduation speeches (oh Black Star), and just all around goofiness.

Farewell.

# # # #

**Thank you everyone who has read my stories, reviewed, favorited, or followed. Or even just stopped in to read. I know that these stories weren't the best, but hey, they didn't suck entirely either, and I think that I did a pretty good job ^.^**

**Hope you'll join me in the one-shots, and stick around my profile for your favorite anime fan fictions!**

**Sincerely, **

**Lady Island Rose**


End file.
